


The Last Angel's desire

by Oniryx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Blood, Erebus is a dick, M/M, PWP, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: During a meeting between the primarchs, Argel Tal find himself thinking about his best friend Khârn. Erebus fucks things up.





	The Last Angel's desire

The room was silent. At the center there was a big table and a few seats all of them with a Primarch sitting it.  
The Warmaster was walking inside the room while everyone around him watched him taking his place toward the biggest seat, his first captain Abaddon stood behind him, perfectly still.

Then Horus greeted his brothers: Angron, Primarch of the XIIth, answered with a low growl, Fulgrim, Primarch of the IIIth, smiled at the Warmaster with what seemed more a grin than an actual smile, the only brother who sincerely nodded and smiled at Horus was the Primarch of the XVIIth legion, Lorgar.  
Then, the Primarchs started talking about the upcoming wars, while behind them their most loyal and trusted sons kept silent, listening to every words, every tactics their fathers were discussing.

The sons of Fulgrim sometimes used their private vox channels to talk to each others, discussing the tactics the primarchs were talking about or making fun of some of their cousins present in the room.

The World Eater were silent, not a word from them, not even to each other. The first captain Khârn watched the ologram on the table and listened to the Warmaster's words, thinking about his new tactic despite the pain his nails were inflicting him.

Behind Lorgar, not all his sons were present. Erebus took his place behind the Warmaster instead of behind his own father. Lorgar didn't seemed surprised with this, not even Horus' sons, as Erebus hadn't been very present in his primarch's life lately.  
The one son standing nearest to the Word Bearers primarch was Argel Tal, who stood quietly, looking at Horus while he was talking and sometimes looking at his brother Erebus. He didn't like this, what he was doing and what he has done until now. It seems that he shared this idea of him with his own father.

While listening to the Primarchs and some of his cousins speaking, Argel Tal looked at his World Eaters cousin. He couldn't help it, Khârn was his best friend, the only one he could share his thoughts with. Lately they've been spending a lot of time together, fighting the same battle and talking to each others like true brothers. Argel Tal knew the pain that Khârn always has to face due to his nails and recently one thought kept invading his mind: it wasn't right. Khârn didn't deserve this, to suffer all this pain. The word bearers thought if there was a way to end his suffering or to, at least, decrease his pain. 

By the time he returned to reality, the primarchs were still talking, still discussing about their strategies. 

Fortunately, the meeting didn't last so long. Angron insisted on having a quick response to how should they fight this war and so they all decided about it in a relatively short time. 

People started to go out, Fulgrim and his sons were the first to leave, then the World Eaters and lastly the Sons of Horus. The only ones who stayed in the room were Lorgar, Erebus, Argel Tal and other Word Bearers. 

Lorgar watched silently at his first chaplain, then rose up and left the room.  
While Argel Tal walked behind his father, Erebus called his name. 

'Argel Tal', he said, smiling like the snake he was. 'Stay here, I would like to talk to you a little'. 

Argel Tal didn't turn around to face his brother, instead he kept watching ahead, watching his father stop and then nodding at him before leaving with his sons. 

When the room was finally empty, except for Erebus and Argel Tal, the first chaplain started talking. 

'You could be a bit more focused when attending this kind of meeting'.

Argel Tal took off his helmet and looked at his brother. 'I was'. 

'Don't lie to me. I know how much you like that first captain of the XIIth', said Erebus amused, 'and I could perfectly sense that you weren't paying attention'.

'Is that what you wanted to tell me? Are you going to scold me for this?', his tone was cold, hard. He didn't wanted to hear those words from him. 

'No, no, I'm not going to scold you. Something is changing inside you, so it's normal to have this kind of reactions'. The first chaplain touched the table as he walked near to his brother, now watching the table grain as if suddenly interested in those. 

'It's unfortunate that the object of your desire is one of the Angron' s sons, you know better than me that they only love slaughtering and destroying everything they have before their eyes'. 

Erebus walked in front of his brother and then stopped, watching him closely, now smiling more than before. 

'On the other hand, you're fortunate enough to have me as your dear and loving big brother'.

Argel Tal first reaction was to leave. He was disgusted by those words. He kept silent and turned around, deciding to leave, but just when he was about to walk away, his body froze. He couldn't move a muscle despite his strength and will. Then Erebus started laughing and Argel Tal already know who was to blame for this. 

'That's unkind from you, brother, rejecting your big brother' help like this. You can't do it'. Erebus touched his brother armor and then started to took its pieces off. 

Argel Tal started to use more of his strength, wanting to be free from Erebus psychic powers. He could move a little bit if using all of his strength, but it wasn't enough. The Gods gave too many powers to that man. 

'Leave me. What are you planning to do?', Argel Tal gritted his teeth during his desperate effort to free himself. 

'Haven't you already guessed? You need to free your mind from that thought and I'm here to help you. You're going to thank me when we'll have finished', Erebus kept smiling while removing his brother armor and pushing him toward the table. 

He force his brother on the table, then finally took off his plate armor, touching his perfect body. 

'It's your first time, right?', Erebus touched his brother back and moved his hips against Argel Tal's butt while removing the lower part of his brother's armor. 

'Leave me immediately! Don't you dare touch me!', Argel Tal started to panic, despite all the strength he was using his brother was too powerful and he couldn't do anything against him. Because of his honor, he kept fighting. 

'Don't worry, I'll be gentle I promise'. Erebus smiled and when he finally released his brother from his armor, he started touching between his legs. 

Argel Tal froze for some seconds, not because of fear, but because that touch suddenly heated up his whole body. Erebus was playing with his member and, despite he hated this, he couldn't help but pant. He was hard after just a few strokes. 

'This is interesting', said Erebus smiling. While with one hand he kept stroking his brother's dick, with the other he started touching Argel Tal's butt. He put one finger inside his brother only to realize how much he was already warm.

A few seconds after, already three fingers were inside Argel Tal, thrusting inside him with force. His brother' s moans were louder, mixed with cries of pain. Erebus enjoyed hearing his voice distorted like this, fusing pleasure and pain together. He lied. He wasn't going to be gentle. 

He released his brother from his touches only to take his hips with both hands and thrusting inside him with his own member. 

Argel Tal cried in pain but still couldn't move. After the first thrust, blood was starting to drop on the ground.  
Erebus smiled and started to move inside him, thrusting inside always with more strength. 

Just after a lot of minutes, Argel Tal's cries of pain became cries of pleasure. He was feeling like he was losing his mind. He couldn't think straight anymore and let Erebus thrusting in him without fighting anymore.  
What his brother told him some minutes ago was true: lately he was being consumed by desire. The change of his body altered his way of thinking, making him feel something he never felt since he became an astartes: desire, lust and heat. 

After a lot of minutes, Argel Tal finally released himself on the ground, dripping is cum between his legs. 

'Look at the mess you've done. I'm not going to clear it up for you', said Erebus smiling and thrusting again inside his brother until he finally come too.  
He watched his brother, amused and satisfied. When he finally released him from his grip, Argel Tal fell on the wet ground, too weak to even stand on the table, still breathing heavily. 

Erebus looked at him, pleased to see his brother laying on the ground, dirty with his own semen and blood, while his own was dripping out of his lower half. He then fixed himself. 

'See you again next time, brother'.

Erebus walked away, leaving Argel Tal alone in the room. 

When he recovered himself and started thinking clearly again, he punched the ground, angry with himself and with his first chaplain.  
His body hurts, he couldn't move without feeling pain. He tried to rose to his feet, helping himself with the table. His legs were weak, unstable. He didn't have enough strength to walk away in a more private room and his armor's pieces were still on the table. 

He tried to recover some of his strength and started to put his armor back on. When he finally found enough strength to move, he walked toward the door, but this opened before he could even be before it. 

Argel Tal froze to see who opened the door. The first captain of the World Eaters legion was standing before him. 

The word bearer couldn't see his face because of the helmet Khârn was wearing. He was ashamed. Khârn was one of the few he didn't wanted to meet now.

He kept silent and returned to walk, passing next to the first captain with unsteady legs. Khârn took him by the arm and silently helped him to walk into another, more private room.

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea for the plot was not including a rape scene. Unfortunately, I wanted Erebus and Argel Tal to talk to each other and idk what happened. So the story between Khârn and Argel Tal will take place in the second chapter.  
By the way, it was all Erebus's fault.


End file.
